Unafraid
by Whispering Hope
Summary: “I’m not afraid of the darkness.” A small one-shot from Sora’s POV, with major spoilers, many KH quotes, a bit of OoCness and maybe a tiny bit of AU?


** Unafraid**

**Author:** Whispering Hope  
**Summary: **"I'm not afraid of the darkness." A small one-shot from Sora's POV, with major spoilers, many quotes, a bit OoC and maybe a tiny bit of AU.**  
Notes:** A drabble? Maybe. I'm not sure myself.  
**Beta:** Peanut-chan, who doesn't know anything about Kingdom Hearts.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and characters.

---

_I'm not afraid of the darkness…_

I tried – I really did. I tried my best to grab his hand, but I couldn't. Tendrils of darkness curled around him and me, I supposed. They were blocking him from me, and then he was gone.

_Riku?_

Darkness, followed by light - my eyes opened to see the island without him in sight. In my hand, I held an oversized key, my wooden sword gone.

_Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade…_

The monsters came at me with full ferocity, and I struck back using the – Keyblade? – key, successful where my wooden sword had previously failed me. Blows after blows I rained on those creatures that had appeared in my dream, and they soon began to stop coming.

_You are the one who will open the door._

Glancing towards the secret place, I saw that a familiar door had been placed in front of the small cave entrance. Curious, I tore through the remaining enemy lines and opened the door, running to the interior of the cave. The tunnel was familiar, compared to all that happened outside.

_Kairi's coming with us!_

"Kairi!" I called out, and she turned slowly towards me, almost trance-like, and she whispered my name – wind! The wind was strong and it threw her flying into me. She disappeared the moment she hit my arms, and I was thrown backwards, out of the secret place, out through the door.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Once more, I saw the monster from my nightmare.

---

_And the stars fell one by one…_

"Look, a star's goin' out!"

Delicate sniffs, and a wet lick – "What a dream…" A… dog?

_For your light? Don't lose sight of it._

"Riku? Kairi?" _Where are you all?_

_Once we set sail, it'll be great._

---

"I'm Sora – I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."

Tarzan grunted something then said, "Friends." The jungle man grunted again. Only later, I found out that the grunt meant 'heart'.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends."

Briefly, I touched my heart.

_Friends will stay forever in our hearts._

The Keyblade sealed the keyhole.

---

"I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

_I'm searching, too._

"Don't lose sight of it."

---

I'm not afraid, Riku.

---

_The Keyblade chooses its master –_

You took the Keyblade from me.

_And it chose you._

It chose me, Riku. Yuffie told me that.

_It turns out that was how they were tracking you._

It never chose you.

_But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?_

Because, Leon, I learnt not to be afraid.

---

I see the door. I am the one to open the door.

_The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!_

I am the one who _will_ open the door.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

It now stands in front of me. My hand reaches out.

_Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you._

The voice no one else can hear warns me. I smile. I open the door.

---

_The darkness in people's hearts – that's what attracts them._

The report had said – All hearts are born to darkness, and to it they shall return. Ansem's words rang true.

_And there is darkness in every heart._

Even mine. But there too, Ansem, is light.

---

_A light at the end of the tunnel… _I remember those words well.

Behind the door of Kingdom Hearts –

Ansem screams.

– _is_ light.

---

I watch as the door closes on you. I am not afraid of the darkness, because I know that behind darkness, there is always light. Even when all light seems to be gone, remember the small one star that is hiding behind the clouds.

Cloud found his light at last.

I, too, have found mine, Riku and Kairi.

But the search hasn't ended.

I'm now…

Unafraid.

---

"I'm not afraid of the darkness, Sora. Are you?" 

I smile.

"_No, not ever."_

I take your hand.

_-Owari 3/10/04-_

_--- _

**Footnotes:** I like the idea of footnotes. Well, anyway, you can see this was written very early on, but only posted now, because I have been very lazy. Mostly fragments and quotes taken from Kingdom Hearts, but it all makes the story even better… It does!

I would appreciate reviews and/or critiques!

**edited on 17/1/05, because of certain errors.**


End file.
